blown away
by beckettsdaisy
Summary: "K-Kate. What are you doing down there?" "I'm rewarding my boyfriend for completing the last two chapters of his latest book."


His mouth opened in awe when she walked in, wearing his shirt. _Only his shirt._ He swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving her body as she sent a small smirk, sliding silently towards him like prey. Grasping the arm of his rolling chair, she spung it out a bit so he was a good space away from his desk.

She positioned herself onto her knees, slithering into the empty space as her hands roamed his lap before taking a sharp hold of his belt. She had just unbuttoned and unzipped his fly when he finally caught his voice.

"K-Kate. What are you doing down there?" He asked, his eyes filling with lust, his member painfully tight in his pants. He only heard a chuckle escape her mouth before her eyes met his.

"I'm rewarding my boyfriend for completing the last two chapters of his latest book." She told him while slipping her hand into his jeans and letting lose his hardened cock. Kate moistened her lips, her eyes still burning into his dark blues. Massaging his pulsing meat in her palm, she ducked her head and wrapping her lips around the tip. Her tongue rolled around against the skin of his shaft before she released him with a wet pop. A tiny giggle passed before her moist mouth was surrounding him again.

He couldn't help but let out a low groan as he felt a soft tickle on his balls when she massaged them before returning to pleasuring him, sucking hard on the top of his dick before she slid more of him into her waiting mouth.

She almost didn't hear the arousal filled moan when the head tapped the back of her throat. Resisting the urge to gag, she kept one hand wrapped around the bottom of him as she bobbed back and forth fully happy to hear the sounds of pleasure coming from the man above her. Her tongue teased the sensitive softness around her lips as he let out a very loud mutter which she didn't quite get before she heard a throat clear behind her.

"Dad?.." Her eyes widened, as did Rick's own as he sat up straighter in his chair, his hands silently as his Adam's apple bobbed when he smiled.

"Alexis.. P-Pumpkin. Uh, what do you need?" He tried not to look suspicious as he stared at her. She had a puzzled look on her face as he continued to wait for her to speak. This was the moment Beckett knew she could startle him. She smirked, his meat still resting her mouth as she gently removed him from her trap before tracing her tongue over his balls like she was licking ice cream.

"I was coming to tell you that I was spending the weekend at Paige's. We have a project for English and wanted to get it done now..Dad are you okay?" His daughter asked.

Kate felt him tremble by her actions and licked the rock hard tip as she returned her wet mouth to his stiff. She sucked hard at first, which made him shake as he cleared his throat and told his child that he was indeed fine and only had a cramp and that he was happy she told him beforehand. Beckett continued to press her head down until she rubbed her hair into his pubic hair as she deep throat him where she was pressing into her throat. He kept his mouth shut until his daughter had left the room before he let out a low wail, feeling his ejaculation spill into her.

He gave her a minute to swallow before he pulled her up to his level, his mouth trapping her own as his tongue swirled around with her own. He tasted himself on her and it didn't bother him at all. He let go of her, moving from his desk. Rolling the chair into his bedroom, he pulled her along and making sure to lock the door behind him as he rid himself of his clothes, before settling back in the chair.

"Keep it on." He demanded when she tried to lift his shirt over her head. Once it was repositioned on his girlfriend's chest, he beckoned her over with his finger. He arranged her on his lap, holding himself in his hand as he looked into her soft brown eyes with a sparkle of bright green. "Comfortable?" She only nodded because she thought her voice would betray her. He nodded in understanding before pressing the head of his cock to her entrance and thrusting in.

They both let out passionable sounds before she stopped them by slamming her lips onto his on waiting ones. She wiggled her ass around, feeling his hands make their home on them as she started to bounce up and down on his penis lodged inside of her. She could still never understand how good he was in bed, and even not in bed. Because this fucking on his desk chair was just as great.

Her tongue danced around his mouth as his left hand gripped the tangle of hair in his hand before he heard her let out a sob, burying her head in his shoulder as he felt her climax around him which sent him into his own climax, as she rode him out until her pussy had sucked him dry.

Both of them were panting as she got off of him and he stood to clean himself only for her to push him back down.

"Let me." She suggested, falling to her knees and taking him in her mouth once again to lick and suck the remains of herself and him alone from him. After a few minutes of cleaning the man she loved, she stood to her feet, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before he tugged her close. "Great reward. You should do it more often." That earned him an eye roll as she turned to go change into something more appropriate in case his mother was here.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and if you didn't, that's fine too.**_


End file.
